


On That September Night

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cellist Mikasa, Concerts, F/M, Love At First Note, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: It was September when Jean heard her for the first time.





	On That September Night

It was September when Jean heard her for the first time, the month of new beginnings and starts.

Summer warmth had faded away into autumn air and Jean was flung back into his regular routine. Though even between elementary school and guitar lessons, there were other things Jean could look forward to. 

The evening had been hyped up for the last few months. When word got out that a seven-year-old cello prodigy was set to perform a benefit concert, people flocked to the arts centre as quickly as they could. 

Some people in the audience were dying to hear the incredible Mikasa Ackerman play. When a child plays a concert for the Prime Minister at age five, they become a fairly big deal in the music scene. 

But there were others, like Jean and his mother, who weren’t caught up in fads and trends surrounding the musical community. They were quite happy enough supporting a show that would raise money for music education.

Jean sat in the crowd with his mother, spectating the event amongst scholars, musicians both working and aspiring, and appreciators of the arts. He tried to act mature in the situation, because according to his mother, seeing a live performance by a prodigy was not something they could do every day. 

So Jean sat in silence and fiddled with his bow tie as he awaited the moment when Mikasa Ackerman would appear. 

He could remember seeing her for the first time.

Mikasa Ackerman was not much older than him at the time. She was a rather simple looking little girl. Her dark hair was long enough to warrant being braided back and kept out of her face. It contrasted with the pale pink of her gown, as opposed to the greys and whites and blacks that Jean was used to seeing musicians perform in. 

Mikasa held her cello somewhat awkwardly as she made her way from backstage to her chair in the centre. Right as she sat down, she bumped her behind on the edge of the chair. The impact caused the chair to shift back at an angle.

Even from his spot, Jean could see the look of distress on her once calm face. Mikasa had to awkwardly reposition the thing as the adults in the audience laughed at her little mishap. 

Jean kept himself focused on her as she settled down. He was too preoccupied with her to bother laughing.

When Mikasa finally sat down and got into position, she took a deep breath before starting. 

A wonderous noise filled the entire room as she moved her bow across the strings of her cello. The warmth of the first note entranced the ears of the audience and the notes that followed came out in an enchanting dance. 

Mikasa kept her eyes closed, as if she was drowning out the presence of dozens, and let her music touch the world. 

All Jean could do was sit back in his stupor. He had a sense that his jaw had dropped, judging by the fact that his mother had reached over and pushed his chin back up.

Mikasa played with her eyes shut, like many passionate musicians Jean had seen before. It was as if she was feeling the music instead of simply playing it. It filled her heart and let her soul sing to a world that would be willing to hear it. 

Jean was amazed. He was absolutely enthralled by the work of a young cellist who would probably never know just how much she had touched him that night.

After the concert, she would bow at her earned applause and leave. She wouldn’t think of the people she played for that night, or the heart of a seven-year-old boy she had stolen so quickly on that September night. 

But instead of worrying about what would happen in the future, Jean sat in the present, taking in the music of Mikasa Ackerman and knowing that he would remember the moment for the rest of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to be honest and say that this was inspired by the copious amounts of Your Lie In April that I've been watching. 
> 
> I did say that I was going to write something based off of Your Lie In April eventually, so yeah. I do have a thing for musician AUs and such. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> :)


End file.
